


Phantom of the Stars

by PandaofManyFandoms (Pandabetalock)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Ben is Reys Childhood Sweetheart, Ben is scarred by Snoke and Acid, F/M, He Hides his Face from the world, Kylo is Ben, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phantom of the Opera AU, Phantom!Kylo/Ben, Pining, Poe Pretends to be, Poe mildly deceives Rey, Rey doesn't realize the one she has been searching for has been there the whole time, Rey is an Alto, Soft Ben Solo, but in Space. kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandabetalock/pseuds/PandaofManyFandoms
Summary: a Phantom of the opera AU ReyloRey Kenobi is the Daughter of the famed Obi-wan Kenobi, The Greatest opera singer in the Republic history. No one knows she has inherited his talent for Singing, No one except her Teacher, who only goes by Kylo Ren.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Minor Rey/Poe Dameron, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Present Day/ Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost THANK YOU TO EVERYONE ON MY DISCORD <3  
> I dont think you all realize how much this means to me. Your encouragement made this possible <3  
> Thank you To AmbigiousSarcasm Especially For keeping me in line.

**Present time.**

**December**

**The ancient theater district of Theed on the ever lovely planet of Naboo**.

It was snowing lightly on that very cold evening, the road deserted other than a few stragglers and beggars.

The Count of the Republic Poe Dameron, now bound in wheelchair, made his way to the old Galactic Opera house.

The elderly count stared at the large building with nostalgia and a hint of sadness in his old eyes, remembering the faithful day, the Phantom incident, the sun kissed skin, brown hair, and sweet voice that first night.

The Count shook his head, turning to his helper, a sweet blonde that was to assist him in his old age.

“Let’s go Zorii.” He croaked out. She nodded and then they proceeded.

* * *

Inside the abandoned Opera house, there was a small group of people all attending the private auction. 

Poe nodded politely to the ones he recognized, he paused for a moment when he caught a glimpse of Ms. Tico, causing a flood of a memories to rush forward, taking him back to _that_ day in July.

When he first saw _her_. 

From the hall he heard the auction begin, as the guilt and sorrow began to take over.

The auctioneer walks out. He was a short Anzellan with a wispy mustache and a high pitched nasally voice. He stood upon the podium, after climbing a little set of stairs.

“Now ladies and gentleman: lot 665, a curious music box found in the Vaults of the opera house, it appears be made from the volcanic rock of Mustafar, playing a tune that is both [haunting and calming,](https://youtu.be/XnByQRYqUxY) still in working order ladies and gentlemen.”

The presenter then presses the side which causes the pyramid shaped music box’s tip to open and a holovid starts with two people, a young man with mid length hair playing a piano and a beautiful ballerina with a bun made out of tiny braids. The man gets up and waltzes with the ballerina then they kiss, and then it begins again. The presenter then shut the top.

“The bidding will start 40 credits.” Ms. Tico raised her hand. “40 credits to Ms. Tico thank you.” The count nudged Zorii who in turn raised her arm in bid. “50 Credits to Count Dameron.” Ms. Tico glanced over and raised her hand again “55 Credits now.” Poe nudged Zorii again, “Now at 60 credits. 65?” The Auctioneer glanced at Ms. Tico who shook her head. “Sold to Count Dameron.” The Presenter brought the box over the Count and set it on his lap. Poe stared long and hard at the music box. ‘ ** _So this is the Skywalker music box. Ever detail is exactly as she said, will you still play when all the rest of us are dead?’_ **

The auctioneer continued on.

“Lot 666, then: A holo light in pieces, powered by the same kyber crystals that the Jedi Order use. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom, a mystery never fully explained. We are told, that this is the very holo light which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have restored it and fitted up parts of it with wiring for the new holo lights, so that we may get a hint of what it may look like when re-assembled. Perhaps we may frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination, gentlemen?”

The porters all moved in sync to activate the kyber crystals. When they activate, a blinding white light seemed to bring the opera house back to life.


	2. Rey.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Rey.  
> and Kylo Ren?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP! I FINALLY MADE IT!  
> After VIGOROUS NITPICKING BY LIKE 5 PEOPLE ITS FINALLY HERE!  
> Comments/Criticism is Welcome!
> 
> Sorry it took so long yall!

**Past.**

July

**Galactic Opera House**

It was quiet in the famed Opera House, barely anyone was awake. It was beginning to dawn over the large city.

Rey Kenobi awoke with yawn as she stretched, looking toward the window she could see the sun begin to peek out from the horizon. She got up as quietly as possible and snuck by the beds as to not wake any of the other girls.

She knew her master would be annoyed at her if she was late for their morning session. As she descended the stairs, she pondered about the rumor that the ownership of the Opera Galactica was changing. Rey worried that the new owners would not be kind.

She had arrived in the Opera Galactic after the death of her father Ben Kenobi or as he was known on stage, Obi-Wan Kenobi: One of the best opera singers in the Republic’s history. Her mother had passed when Rey was but a baby, nevertheless her childhood was full of music and laughter, then tragedy struck when she had turned eight.

The adults all trying to decide what to do with Rey was the most nerve-wrecking thing about the whole ordeal if she was honest. A man named Unkar Plutt was very interested in taking her in. He was the Chief stagehand that had always given her the creeps, but before he could take her Lady Kanata suggested that Madame Solo take her in and told the group in no uncertain terms that she was taking Rey under her care at the Opera House. No one dared to object, and that is how she came to be in the dancer’s dorm as a chorus girl and dancer.

As Rey reached the basement chapel, she became immediately aware of the strong presence in the shadows. Knowing it to be her teacher, Rey relaxed and greeted him.

His voice was a deep baritone and spoke softly as if he only wanted her to hear him. Rey always had a familiar feeling whenever she had her lessons with her Master in the shadows. She had boldly asked him his name one day, he simply answered in a way that was not open to other inquires.

“Kylo Ren.” 

She seared it into her mind as a precious gift.

Kylo took her through her vocal warmups, and then proceeded to have her sing the song from the next production that the opera was about to put on.

Much to her confusion, as Hux and Phasma were the ones who were to perform this piece, though Rey knew better than to question her Master.

When Rey’s lesson was finished, her master disappeared as quickly as he arrived. Rey in turn quickly went upstairs where the other girls were starting to wake up. Rey spotted her two best friends Rose and Jannah and smiled.

“Good morning sleepy heads.” She teased where she was met with an identical glare from both dancers.

“I see you are chipper in the morning as always Sunshine.” Rose groaned. 

Jannah just glared at both of them.

“I can’t even function.” She muttered as she walked toward the washroom.

Rose and Jannah had become the closest thing Rey had to sisters, and she was grateful for them. The brunette followed them both as they began to wash the sleep from their faces as they readied for the day. Powdered faces, rosy cheeks, dressed in silk and slipped on their pointe shoes, and prepping them with chalk getting ready to descend into the main backstage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Welcome to the Opera.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the New Owners and patron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP! Sorry for the Delay everyone!  
> Please Enjoy this un beta mess :)  
> As Always Kudos&Comments Appreciated :)))

Another day of practice with the entire production, with the Principal Soprano Amelia Phasma Hux and her insufferable husband Armitage Hux, the Primo Uomo. Surprisingly it was the Uomo that was the snob instead of the Donna. Phasma was the best Donna that Rey could ever remember having. Hux on the other hand was the worst. It still boggles Rey how he managed to get Phasma to marry him.

Rey took her place in the line next to Rose and Jannah, waiting for Madame Oregana-Solo to give the cue for them to start, when the owner of the opera house walked in and was followed by three men in suits, one of which Rey recognized immediately. Her face breaking into a smile as she glanced over to see her lady’s expression. If anyone looked at Madame Leia, they would think she was indifferent but to someone who grew up with her, she caught her tense at the sight of Han Solo. Her husband. Then Rey’s eyes glanced over and she felt her heart flutter a bit, she knew that face all too well. It was back in the summer before her father died; She remembered Poe’s boyish face smiling as he teased her till her cheeks were so crimson.

She also remembers _him_ ;

Rey’s eyes began to water as memories came flooding back, that night so long ago.

Those promises made in whispers and _love._ Oh, how she loved _Ben._ How she still loved him after all these years. she had tried to _forget,_ yet she never **could.**

Rey shook herself out of it, turning to Rose and Jannah, both of which seemed to be in heated whispers staring straight at Poe, Or Monsieur Dameron I guess he is called. Rey sighed as he walked past. Apologizing to the new Conductor for interrupting the Rehearsal. Not even giving her a second glace.

_‘He probably won’t recognize me anyway; it’s been so long.’_

Rose glanced over, raising an eyebrow in a quizzical manner,

The Brunette knew that look all too well. She groaned, knowing she was in for a long night ahead.

As Maz was talking to Han and another man with the fluffiest beard she had EVER seen in her life. The 70-some realized she was now being stared at by the whole production,

“Oh, please pardon me everyone, I did not mean to disturb your rehearsal, but since I have your attention, I would like to address the rumors that say I am retiring, I can confirm that in fact the rumors are true,”

Rey sees Hux turn to Phasma and hears him say ‘ _HA! I told you.’_

“And I would like to introduce you to the New owners. Han Solo and Charles Wooka. Who have earned their new fortune through the Junk Trade?” Han rolled his eyes.

“Actually, it’s called Scrap Salvage.” Mr. Wooka barked a laugh at his partner causing Han to flush in embarrassment. Rey could see out of the corner of her eye Leia smiling, obviously very happy to see her husband again.

Han and Mr. Wooka then motioned at Poe.

“This is Vicomte Poe Dameron who is our new Patron.”

Poe bowed graciously, as everyone applauded.

“My Parents and I have always enjoyed the arts and are happy to be able to be benefactors to the legendary Opera Galactica.”

Hux cleared his throat as he got closer to the new owners and Parton, Phasma not too far behind him.

Maz turned to the couple,

“Ah. Mr. Solo, Mr. Wooka, may I introduce the Primo Uomo Armitage Hux and the Principal Soprano Amelia Phasma Hux.” Hux bowed in a dramatic fashion, While Phasma curtsied. Hux, as always, was the first to speak.

“If sirs would like, would you watch our rehearsal? My lovely wife and I were about to rehearse our big duet,” Hux softly but firmly brought Phasma up beside him. It was really detestable how the ginger tried his best to seem important.

When all of a sudden, a loud scream came from the back, Rey looked up in time to see a backdrop falling and heading straight onto Hux. Phasma jumped away but the Primo was not so lucky as he was dropped like a hot plate onto the ground with a massive canvas on his back. The stagehands quickly scrambled over to lift it off the now infuriated ginger. The dancers, who looked a little skittish anyway around the ginger on a good day.

The new owners were helping the stagehands lifting the backdrop, Mr. Solo huffed trying to lighten the mood a bit.

“Man, these things do happen.” When the older man looked down at the Prima Uomo, he could tell that he just put his foot in his mouth again. Before he even uttered an apology, Hux angrily stood up so red in the face you would think that he had rogue all over his face.

“THAT’S IT I QUIT!” He Shouted as he dusted himself off. Phasma rolled her eyes either in embarrassment or she was just over his tantrums. Either way she didn’t want to be the target of his angry outburst, so she just kept quiet.

“THIS HAS HAPPENED FOR THE PAST THREE YEARS AND I AM SICK OF IT!” Hux then roughly grabbed Phasma’s arm and began to drag her away. The entourage that always followed them hurriedly went after them. Han just looked back at Charles who just shrugs

The dancers were all in a state of fright.

“ITS HIM! THE PHANTOM!” One boldly shrieked out loud. Rey still staring up failed to notice Madame Leia share a quick glance with Mr. Solo before she silently slipped away, searching in the rafters, when a piece of parchment falls from the darkness. She quickly grabs it and hurries back to revel the demands of the masked mystery.


End file.
